Love's Bounty
by Riki Dokan
Summary: Sasuke's a killer and Naruto's a bounty hunter. What will happen when their paths cross and their pasts collide?
1. Fateful meeting?

Footsteps echoed across the path of the forest; the morning mist catching the sound and holding it in place, each footstep far apart from the other, the sound subduing after a while, the cause of the footfalls collapsing to his knees. Tendrils of dark hair hung into his bent face, strands sticking to his forehead due to the wetness of the air, his eyes were closed in pain; the cause of his fallen state.His hands were held to his side; the ripped material of a grey shirt, loose on his frame, was slowly staining crimson. His arms shook as they tried to put pressure onto the wound, not succeeding enough to stop the blood flow. An arrow shot at him while he rested in a tree had caused the wound. It had been stupid to fall asleep so openly, but he had thought himself safe in the barren land, as safe as a hunted murderer could be.A killer he was- but not by choice. At the age of fiffteen, when he was stupid and young; he had stolen from a an old but rich man, a desperate act to pay for food. The man had been angry, for who wouldn't be if you woke to find a bag of gold missing? And had sought after the thief. He had caught up with him of course, and it turned out he was not just any old man but a mage and a king. He had begged for forgivness from the mage-king, and it seemed to be grimly given. His life was spared, but he was placed with a curse, a curse that caused him to kill whoever crossed his path who had committed a crime of greed.Many people fell to his blade, for how many of us in this cruel world have not committed such a crime, even if only the smallest thing.

It was a very few persons who knew of this curse; and all the rest assumed he did the killing on his own accord, an assumption that had lead to false tales, a bounty, and to his current position; caused by a hunter wanting the gold that his 'death' could provide. The hunter had underestimated the sleeping and wounded man, and hadn't expected the knife that had slashed his throat from the seemingly unconscious man under the tree. He had risen than and ran; before slowing due to the increasing ache of his side. He wished he could just die on this path, in the middle of this misty forest; so that he could just leave this curse behind and be well…free. But the mage had anticipated him wanting to end his punishment in such a way; and had taken away from the killer the luxury death could provide.

He muttered to himself as he pressed his hands harder to his side, stopping when the ground beneath him began to feel like it was tilting, the illusion caused by dizziness. His eyes snapped open; the onyx irises devoured by dilated pupils as he looked around wildly; trying to confirm his position was safe; that he wasn't about to fall off the face of the earth. Pain stripped away whatever logic he held, fear he hadn't felt in a while creeped over his spine. "Sasuke." He murmured, talking to himself, "Let's just hope no one finds you." His eyes rolled up and he fell forward, sprawled onto the ground.

It was early, the forest was just begining to catch light, the morning vapors still haunting every echoing foot step. His longish golden hair was held back by a tie, the pony tail threatening to fall from his fast pace. Prespiration beaded on his bare chest, as he ran. He had started this whole thing, hanging with friends, traveling the world. They were bounty hunters of sorts, having nothing else to their names-no family, no home nothing. They just traveled, perfecting their skill and finding bounties for money. Things were doing well, then his idiot partners chose something they couldnt handle, and now they were, as far as he knew, all dead. He ran, now alone,with only the few things he had on him last night, when the group of people came after him. He slowed, seeing something on the ground. It was crimson, wet, looking like fresh blood. He looked around and saw a body. "Eh, unlucky" he said before noticing a trail of the precious crimson heading off."What's this?" He following it, walking to catch his breath. It wasn't very far when he saw another body. He quickly strode over, and reached out to feel a pulse. It was there-barely. He looked and saw the wound. "Oh, that's gotta hurt" he muttered to himself, pulling a cloth from his bag to tend to it. When he had finished the ministrations , he picked the man up, carrying him to a more secretive place, and setting him down and hopefullymaking him comfortable. He dozed off, waiting to see if his patient would awaken.

Sasuke woke soon, the pain in his side a dull ache. He carefully kept up his unconcious appearance while looking over the person beside him. He was handsome, his golden locks pulled back , a few strands framing his face. Sasuke leaned forward to get a better look, realising the marks on the man's face looked just like whisker marks, with three on each side. Suddenly a wave of pain hit him and he groaned. The blonde man opened his eyes, startled from sleep. Trying to supress a yawn he looked at the raven beside him,"Ah, good you're awake. What happened?" The raven sat up carefully, wincing"I was shot out of a tree." he was silent for a moment,"thanks for helping me" The blonde just smiled, retying his hair,"No problem, i couldn't just leave you out there." He smiled."You don't know how many people would have" He sighed as he nodded, squinting his eyes at the other. The whiskered youth made a face "Yeah, people these days dont much care for others, almost pathetic" he said, remembering the effects those people had had on him in his past  
The raven matched the look, "Greed is what it is, corupts to much-eh?" He coughed and glanced to the man again, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Why I exsist really- do you have any water on you?" "Yeah, greed's the issue" The blonde said thinking. He heard the man cough"Water? Yeah, here" he handed a bottle to the other man.Sasuke nodded in thanks and took a long gulp. Clearing his throat, he sighed and handed it back. He glanced back to the other man and frowned. "Do you know me?"  
He shook his head."Nope, i have no clue who you are?" He looked at the man curiously."Why? Do you know me? Or is it something else?" he was starting to worry,  
Sasuke shook his head, "No, just most people do. Why I got shot out of the tree to tell truth." He nodded and went to move to get up, feeling it was easier to just leave before anymore information was exchanged and the male took advantage of his wounded state. His legs had other plans however and soon he was back on the ground.The whiskered youth moved quickly, even in the tight black pants he wore. He leaned over the other man, looking concerend. He moved to help him sit up."Are you ok?"

Sasuke sat with he other's help and sighed, "yeah i am..just..didn't want to be a burden,but it seems I will have to be for a bit longer." he gave him an apoligetic smile.  
The other just smiled,"Trust me, you're not a burden" He pulled out an extra shirt and handed it to the other man."By the way, the name's Naruto" He paused, before taking the shirt and pulling the tatters of his off. Under the layer of dryed blood was what looked to be a massive tangle of scars of all shapes and sizes. "Nice to meet you Naruto..." He shifted the shirtin his lap for a moment, and glanced up before sighing. Might as well, eh. "Name's Sasuke." Naruto winced seeing the mass of scars , but quickly composed himself. They looked painfull, but somehow made the other man's body all the more handsome. He looked up, "Sasuke, nice name, familiar, but i dont know." He stood up to stretch for a few moments before sitting back down. Sasuke let out a soft breath of relif and nodded. "Why I asked if you knew me, is too many know my name." He gave him a small smile and pulled the shirt on to hide the bloodied scars. "Do you know if there is a river or something near by?" Naruto shook his head."Im new here, actually, i was running from people,and i saw you." He thought for a moment.I passed a river a bit back, it should have continued to flow to a spot near here, if im right.It's been a while since i looked at the map of this area." Naruto stood."I'll go look if you'd like?"Sasuke gave Naruto a look, "Running? From who?' he asked with a cocked head before shaking it slightly., then going on, "No, No...I would like to go with you if you go and look..just...it would be better to get cleaned up I guess."

Naruto looked down"From who? I dont know, but they obviously know me"He bent down to help the other up."Well lets go, we'll get cleaned up if we find the river how's that? Sasuke took his help with gratitude. "And why would they know you?"he asked with a small, thankful smile as he moved to his feet.Naruto shook his head"I dont know, i've been thinking about it though" He started walking helping the wounded raven along "Commit any crimes you don't know of?" he asked with a slightly raised brow as they stumbled along, the mist grew slightly lighter and the rumble of water drew into the ears.Naruto shook his head, "I dont think so, maybe it was my friends" He was going to say more, but then they reached the edge of the river."Well i guess there is one, and it looks rather secluded." Sasuke nodded. "Always good...are you afraid of indecent exposure?" he glanced up to him as he sat down slowly near the river's bank, pulling the shirt off once more.Naruto shook his head."I havent anything to be worried about do i?" He smiled and turned to unfasten his tight black pants.Sasuke gave him another small smile. "You would be shocked." he replied as he unlaced his own breeches, slipping out of them and folding them near the shirt before movign into the water, the water tinting brown around him for a moment before rushing away. Naruto pulled off the tight pants, and folded them neatly beside Sasuke's, undoing the tie holding his hair and after placing it on his pants made his way into the water."Ah, it feels nice" he said closing his eyes.Sasuke nodded, "Very nice, he shifted against the rocks as he moved his hands over his chest, clearing away what blood was there, soon he was as clean as he was ever going to get, and allowed the water to help carry him closer to the blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes, noticing that Sasuke was closer to him, and couldnt help but notice, that albeit he was scarred he was rather handsome. He dunked under the water to hide his blush, which he hoped was gone when he surfaced Sasuke looked at his red, whiskered cheeks and cocked his head. "Cold?" He asked, assuming that to be the reason of the slight color. He was running water over his head, his body was indeed quite fit, despite the woound to his side. He survived by fighting, so it was not a surprise. "Yeah, cold" Naruto said glad for the excuse. He turned, exposing the only scar on his body, a long winding mark down his back, that had almost tanned out. Sasuke nodded and looked at the scar. "Care to share the story?" he asked, gesturing to it. "I can give you one of my own?" he gave him a grin as he ran his hand lightly down his chest.Naruto smiled grimly," Happened a few years ago when i was about fifteen.Ever since the people i called my parents were killed,a few of my firends and i had traveled the world, learning new things, helping others. They hunted bounties for money, even though it was more than i ever knew. I trained as a fighter, but i never felt right using it for my gain" He tucked his hair behind his ear."One day they met their match..i got this trying to help them out." He shrugged,leaning against a rock in the middle of the river. Sasuke frowned, "I am sorry to hear that." He sighed than stiffened slightly and straightened, the frown creasing further. "Who was their match?""I dont remember"Naruto said looking thoughtful."He was handsome, dark hair, almost seemed as if he didnt enjoy what he was doing." He looked at Sasuke" I'd like very much to meet him again, there was something about him. It wasn't him, that i felt was the reason for the bloodshed, but that man who was happily watching. I can still remember the look he gave me." The blonde shuddered.Sasuke frowned, and ducked his head before sinking down again with a sigh. "That meeting might come sooner than you think." He murmured before looking up and pulling his hair from his face. "Though I disagree with the handsome part."Naruto was confused. He might have been the young age of eighteen but he wasnt stupid. He straightened and looked at the other man"What do you mean? The rave sighed. "I wasn't shot of the tree because the people doing it were having fun. There is a reason to why you should have known my name."Naruto moved closer to the other man"And what would that be?" he asked, confused , trying to figure out what his connection to this man was. "The person those bounty hunter friends were after..was me." He looked up to him. "I am a wanted to killer after all, but you were right in guessing my profession isn't willing."Naruto looked up."Well then.." He didnt know what to say, he had looked for this man, had been haunted in his dreams by this man and now here he was, but what about that other man? Sasuke felt it was his turn to blush."I'm sorry...I didn't mean to kill them, or hurt you...just." he sighed.

Naruto looked up."Its ok, i dont blame you, not at all." He sighed."I always thought there was something else behind it all." He glanced at the other man then turned away to hide the blush."And i really meant what i said..even earlier"Sasuke noted the blush for what it was this time and ducked his own head some. "Handsome? Scarred as I am? You deserve that tile more than I." he glanced up with a raised brow. "Scars can add to beauty" Naruto said his blush deepening, his face serious. He ducked under the water for a moment coming back up and brushing his long hair behind his shoulders. Sasuke moved even closer, "Can they? I was always taught they only marred it...though not in your case." he nodded to his tanned back. "I am sorry about that." Naruto looked up."In my view, yes, scars can add to the beauty of something." He turned to face the other man,"and dont worry, that was actually an enjoyable fight, this is more of my fault,a bit of stupidity on my behalf"Sasuke shook his head. "You were only trying to help your friends." He gave him a small smile. "And if you say so...than I have many additions...I owe you a story don't I?" Naruto smiled leaning against the rock again."Only if you wish to tell me"  
"I have enough stories about myself and others to put a village crone to shame." he replied with a nod. "So that choice is yours." The sapphire eyes closed for a moment."I'd like to hear one, if you wouldnt mind" He felt something between the two of them, but he wasnt sure what. Sasuke smiled at that as he settled near him in the water. "Of what type than? Of scars, Of journies, Or love?" He waggled his eyebrows slightly on the last one.Naruto seated himself on the rock,"Of love?" he raised an eyebrow"Now where did that come from?"The raven smiled, "Just giving choices." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "And even a killer as hardened as me can dabble in romance once in a while."  
Naruto smiled,he seemed to be doing that alot lately, unconciouly moving closer."Everyone should be able to love. No matter the person, history, or anything" He brushed a strand of golden hair from his face."But they shouldnt dabble, they should find someone they love and stay there"Sasuke nodded, "I know. I have tried, but my life is odd. I have outlived so many of my partners, and others just leave me due to my running." He sighed and looked to him. "It would be nice to find someone who can be forever." Running his hand in the water Naruto replied,"It looks like you need to find someone who can survive, someone who doesnt mind living abroad" He looked thoughtful, almost dreamy"It would be nice to find someone to be a forever" Sasuke gave an indifferent shrug. "Every man and woman's dream I suppose." He said with a nod as he leaned against the rock with him. Naruto leaned back,"...yeah..." He began to take water and wash all the dirt from him

WAH! My first fic wootai!! I know its shortish..and its sorta boring...BUUUUUUUT it'll get better much better I promise! Ya know with yaoi and angst and things... and yesh it's sorta AU...gomen Comments please? Review and love me? -cute look-


	2. stories from the past

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, as he too began to wash himself again."It was from one of those 'loves' that i derived my name." He had decided on what story he would tell the blonde youth. Naruto stopped his ministrations and looked over his shoulder,"Oh?"  
Sasuke figeted for a moment before clearing his throat."I wasn't born with the name Sasuke, my mother named me Wiebke, uncertain will or battle, because my future reading was so blurry." Sasuke paused, his fingers skimming over the water's surface." Then... when this damned curse led me to kill a gypsy , his daughter cam out cursing me calling me Tyirek, meaning evil wish in their language." It stuck with me, such a beautiful name, but meaning such a dark thing, until a few years later, when i met Raerick. He was another gypsy, a good friend,"Sasuke took a deep breath," and so much more. We were together until people discovered my wear abouts." He rubbed his head,"He told me i wasn't desearving of such a name.. and called me Sasuke, the honorable.. eternal,"the world rolled just so off his tongue," ruer"

Naruto sat on the rock, listening intently, his washing movements graceful, but autopiloted. The story was interesting, but one phrase caught his attention,'He was a good friend.. and so much more'. What could Sasuke have meant by that? Naruto shook his head "Interesting, im glad you shared it with me." There was a closer bond between the two, a trust that hadn't been quite visable earlier. Sasuke nodded,"and one that isn't oft heard, but... i like to think there is important meaning behind a name." He ducked under the water, slicking his hair back from his face as he surfaced."How old are ya kid?" Naruto practically pouted,"Im no kid! Im seventeen!" Sasuke chuckled," I really don't have much leeway...but i still can call ya kid, im twenty mate." He gave a smirk," course, you gotta add a zero to that number." It took almost all his control to not laugh at the adorably confused and disbelieving look Naruto made."How can that be? If you ware the man i remembered you'd have to be young, not much older than me! Plus you don't look a day abouve 23 and that's only because of scars!"

"The reason I kill is because I am cursed to do so, a punishment given to me by a groutchy mage..." He sighed. "A killer must stay young and fit in order to do his job, and I can not die for that would end my lovely punishment..." He wrinkled his nose. Naruto looked intently at the other man. He honestly felt a twinge of, was that sadness? Whatever it was his heart went out for this man."What a horrible punishment" he said quietly, almost to himself. This was someone who really needed someone to be close to, love , to be with,someone to help ease that punishment "I have learned to live with it, i had to didn't I?" he shook his head. "I am no longer the man I was when I was cursed, I have had to change."

Naruto nodded, some things you had to change to survive, he knew that himself."Yeah, but you dont always change completley, you're still the original, just painted a bit differently." He knew it was a lame metaphor, but he wasnt thinking straight. He leaned back against a rock baring his neck, in a rare moment of waking vunerabilty. Sasuke glanced over at him, and nodded. "But I changed beyond just that, I may be the same, but the colors i was painted with have changed so drastically you can't even see the original." Naruto opened one eye and glanced at him"That doesnt mean the new colors arent as beautiful as the original, in fact they could be even more so" He closed his eyes again moving just a little lower in the water  
Sasuke nodded and splashed away from the rock. "You're quite a pretty picture as well, even if your colors have only changed slightly." Naruto's reaction was to immediatley duck under the water to hide his blush. He came up after a few moments, away from the rock, but closer to Sasuke than he meant.

Sasuke was grinning now, knowing exactly why the blonde ducked under the water. Closing his eyes he leaned back. "So on all this talk of romance and forver, have you found the pretty little lady you want to be with?"  
Naruto had flipped onto his back, floating in the water."Eh, little lady? Nope, most women i know are evil" He glanced at Sasuke before closing his eyes again." Specially that one who was obsessed with Gaara and hated that i was more with him than she could ever be" the blonde gave a sad little laugh. "Aye, well..not neccercarily evil, but...they tend to not differ, and men are more ready to go, to come with me on the trail...if you don't mind me saying so." Sasuke said as he drifted back down to the bottom. "I don't think you would be the chruch type who would condemn me for such, especially after I have already admitted to killing...who was Gaara?"

Naruto moved back against the rock and shook his head."I gave up the church a long time ago" he blushed thinking of Aiden, they had been lovers, happy ones at that, until his untimely death. "Gaara was," he whispered the next two words"my lover," continuing his sentance at a normal level"But he died when we were 16, from some sickness" Naruto closed his eyes. "Well...no...I see now you would not condemn me..that would be hypocritical - I am sorry to hear of your loss." he nodded, knowing very well what it felt like to have a lover die. Naruto shrugged" I suppose we all suffer no?" He stretched and looked at the time, pretty soon they'd have to leave, or the darkness would overtake them shelterless, presuming Onde allowed him to travel along "Welcome to Human life, where to know happiness is to know suffering." He glanced to the sun as well. "Shall we go find a clearing?" He asked glancing at the wet... and hot... looking youth beside him.

Naruto gave a "mmmm" reply to Sasuke's remark about life, before standing and stretching."Yeah, sounds nice, i think i saw a good spot on the way over"  
Sasuke nodded, and heaved himself out of the water and moved towards the bank. Cleaner now, the scars that littered his body were much more evident, as was the hole that had consisted of the wound as he made his way back to where their clothing had been laid. Naruto stood and followed, admiring the scars as he went. He picked up the two cloths he had carefully folded into his bag, just for this and tossed on to the raven and he began to dry himself off. Sasuke took the cloth with a smile and drying himself off as well and soon tossed the cloth back. He pulled on his own pair of breeches and moved to hand the other's shirt back to him. Naruto caught the cloth, having just pulled up his own pants. He tucked it away with the other and waved at the other man to keep the shirt."Ne, i have another one somewhere around here" He turned, forgetting that he hadnt fastened his pants.Sasuke nodded, pulling on the shirt. THe other youth was a bit smaller, and that fact combined with the slight dampness of his skin made the fabric cling to him. Tightening his pants, and tying his boots, Arik stood, waiting for Naruto. The fore-mentioned youth was currently busy watching the other, blushing as he realized that they should get moving."Oh sorry!" He picked up his belt, strapping it around his waist. Picking up his pouch, he slipped into his boots and was ready to go.

A few minutes and a battle against the trees later, they had reached the secluded clearing that Naruto had noted earlier. Setting his stuff down, Naruto quickly built a fire pit, encircled with stones, and stacked with wood."Well this should keep our enemies away from us." He smiled up at Sasuke as he went to set the spark to the wood. The raven nodded, thinking about what other good things it could be for.

I know its short... but i felt bad for not updating quicker'.. a smutty next chappie is coming up soon..cos i've got a week off for fall break!! anyways.. any comments? OH! Thanks for reading ja ne!


	3. surprise visit

"Thanks for letting me come along," Naruto's voice broke the thoughftul silence that had come over the clearing as they two men worked silently to get it ready for a night

"Thanks for letting me come along," Naruto's voice broke the thoughftul silence that had come over the clearing as they two men worked silently to get it ready for a night. Sasuke looked up from where he had been setting up the fire, and gave the blonde a smile"It's nothing, really. I don't like traveling alone." There was another reason for accepting the blonde's request, but he wouldn't tell anyone else. He had known from the time he saw Naruto all those years ago that there was something about the boy that he just wanted. He was pulled to the other male like an apple to the earth. Maybe, just maybe this youth could be someone that Sasuke could spend his life with, even if the curse couldnt be broken.Naruto flashed Sasuke a brillant smile as he set out blankets and dried food. " It's better when you have someone yeah?"He turned away, searching nearby for edible plants, humming quietly to himself. He was begining to remember back to that day when he had first seen Sasuke, and had fought with him. Even then he had realized that there was something about the man, that just made Naruto want to be close to him.

A sort of stew had been set over the fire to cook, and the two males were sitting off in their own thoughts. It wasn't long, however, before Naruto was up and pacing. He just couldn't sit still unless there was a good reason for it, and at the moment he saw nothing that would make him sitting still worth anything.Sasuke sat there for a while, watching the blonde with amusement as he paced; Though he also appreciated the flexing of tanned muscles, and the expressions that flashed across the scarred face. He laughed aloud as the other flopped down with an audible sigh. "The point?" The raven asked, trying to keep from smiling at the look he recieved."There wasn't one," Naruto replied, pulling a small leatherbound book out of his pack. He read a few more pages before tossing it back-even his favorite book couldnt interest him."How about we find an activity to do then?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, not moving from his stretched out postion of half on his back, half on his side."Yes, we should, but what could we do in a small clearing like this?" He had a mostly innocent mind, at least when he was thinking of something to do and had blocked out everything else. "Well there are stories and books, and quite a few types of learning." The blonde sat up,"Oh, so you have some kind of lesson in mind?" The raven nodded, " I could help you with your fighting, or cooking or perhaps,"he smirked wryly,"i could help you with your bedding" At that comment Naruto turned, a challenging look on his face."do you find that my bedding is unacceptable?" Sasuke almost laughed,"I wouldn't know i've never bedded you." Naruto gave a "hmph" and turned away, a good-natured look of anger on his face."So i take that as an offer to see and perfect my little kitsune?" The blonde had barely opened his mouth when he found himself flat on his back, the raven poised above him."I'll take that look as a yes" Naruto reached up to flick the darker male's forehead, but found his hand caught"Now, to test how well you kiss" An indignent protest was his reply, but he didnt let Naruto speak, as he pressed his lips against those of his companion."Not bad," he whispered, before running his tongue along the other's mouth, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. They shed their shirts quickly, finding the night air suddenly much to hot, as Sasuke moved down to suck on the tanned neck."mmmm, S'uke!" The mentioned person smirked, undoing the laces of the tight black pants.

"Tsk tsk, Naruto! To think master had trained you better!" The voice rang across the small clearing, startling the two males. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, eyes wide with fear-he knew that husky voice."K-k-kabuto!" He scooted out from under the Raven and stood slowly, brain functioning just enough to pick up his silver blade from beside his pack."What do you mean'Master trained me better'?" Sasuke looked between the two men, confused. How did Naruto know this man? "I had a run in with him at an inn a while back" Naruto told Sasuke as he stepped around the raven and glared at the silver haired man. Sasuke wondered over the man's words and his sudden appearence, as Naruto wondered what role, if any this man played in the past he could barely remember.

"Have you had your fun Naruto?" The husky voice of the newcommer interupted itself into the musings of the the two messy males."If so, please gather your things and come along, the master is waiting." Naruto looked at the man in surprise. Did that man seriously think that he could get him to come along calmly? "Like hell" the blonde replied stepping towards the trees."Ah, well" The silver haired man smiled, and a hissing laughter echoed through the clearing."Ah, Naruto just as cute as ever" Came the hissing voice, as cold arms wrapped around Naruto. The blonde struggled immediatly, trying to get out of the grip of whomever it was that held him, but he found his wrist grabbed, and the arm around his waist tightened. "Ah, ah ah my dear Kitsune" The voice hissed again, and Sauske looked up in surprise. The mage-king, the one who had cursed him was standing there, wrapped around HIS Naruto! "Now Sasuke, im glad to see you're still looking well. Your curse isnt bothering now is it?" Once Sasuke found his voice, he stood up and glared at the snake-like man."Let him go!" The hissing laugh came again."Now why would i want to do that? I missed my little fox" He let one hand trail down Naruto's chest, as he leaned down sucking on the side of the tan neck. "I think you can see why?" The snake said, grinning evilly as he slid his hand into Naruto's pants. The blonde bit his lip, trying to get away from his captor. He managed to get it so he could stab the man in the thigh, his action earning him a hard smack to the face."Sasuke?" he questioned slowly,as his sight began to fade.

So... i promised this chapter like last semester...gomen' Well..if you dont hate me.. and give me lots of cookies and reviews, i'll post another chapter quicker! And i know i promised smut.. and its not super smutty...yet.. but it'll get there soooooooon! though if i dont get reviews and things i might just let Orochimaru take Naruto off.. and i REALLY don't wanna do that! And i know its short! Im studying... cos my professors are trying to kill us with an overload of work So review and save Naruto!(and give me a good reason to sluff off my schoolwork!)  
Ja


End file.
